A Dragon Cry and Machine Gun Fire
by kaworubunga
Summary: When Jun Manjoume is only a child, a portal opens up and the stars rain down. Over time they begin to realise they aren't stars at all, but rather creatures from a distant and parallel world.
1. Cold Air

Jun Manjoume would remember April 29 for the rest of his life. He'd only been a child at the time, no older than 2 years of age, but what he'd seen that dark and starry night would haunt his dreams until the day he died. Head rested on one arm, he gazed idly at the moon before him.

The cold air whipped at his cheeks, as he lay swaddled in blanket in his pushchair. His older brothers at his side, his mother behind him, his grey eyes watched the eclipse with wonder. The moon slowly slid into align, the white light streaming from all sides, almost cradling it. There were gasps of joy, amazement, which soon turned to bewilderment and fear. The white light slowly began to fade through red to blue, drifting through the spectrum. Slowly at first, then faster, flying through the colours as the light began to pulsate and writhe. A bright light appeared in the centre of the moon. By this point, people around Jun were panicking, some crying out about the end of the world. Amongst the screams of the panicked, the world around him was oddly quiet.

The light flashed, and seemingly carved a gash through the surface of the moon itself. The streets and sky around them were bathed in a rich golden light as the gash open. And the stars rained down. Each light trail danced the colour spectrum like the moon before it, people fleeing from the streets. Jun felt the pushchair jerk, and his mother hurried to get back inside.

Growing up in the years that followed was dangerous to say the least. The 'stars' that had fallen, hadn't been stars at all. Rather, they were beasts. Mythical beasts. Harmless creatures, until provoked. Which is exactly what the military did. A special legion, known as Elite 7 was formed, designed to tackle these great beasts, but bullets were no use against a dragon. Jun thought the prospect of such creatures was amazing. He'd never seen any himself, not up close. When he was about 9, he'd heard the lone call of a griffin, but when he'd made it to the window it had been gone, chased by the hounding of the machine guns. The calls of machine guns rang out through the sky each night, often keeping Jun awake. He shouldn't of, but he would break curfew and wander through the woodland on the outskirts of the city.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Hands dug deep into the pockets of his trench coat, he slunk along the dark pavement. If he was caught, he'd face a fine, or even imprisonment. And he knew this. He'd just never been caught, not yet. Crossing the tarmac, he followed the trail that led into the woods. The same trail he'd followed every night, the past 6 years. Jun had started sneaking out when his remaining family, his elder brothers, had stopped caring. Not that they'd ever cared much.

But something wasn't the same tonight.

Jun had been walking a little over half an hour, and by now, he'd wound deep into the forest. It was odd, he'd never been this way before. His feet had led him, and now he was lost, thought he wouldn't admit it. "Tch." He huffed, and rolled his shoulders, continuing to walk. The branches creaked above him, which was odd, because no breeze plagued the night. There was a sharp intake of breath, and something tumbled from the tree as the branch gave out. Whatever it was, it lay still. Jun's eyes widened, and he started to back away, and turned to run. He didn't make it far.

Facing him head on was a large, crimson dragon. And as it started to snarl, the path was illuminated by the flames licking at its teeth.


	2. Crimson Boy

Sweat began to bead on Jun's brow. "Heh..." he raised his hands in defense, his eyes wide, "Maybe I won't go this way..." The dragon started to growl, leaning closer, amber eyes narrowed. Jun swallowed. There was a small grunt behind him, and a rustling of the leaf litter. He didn't dare turn his back on the dragon, but he didn't want to get ambushed either. He clenched his fists, and shut his eyes as the dragon sniffed his face. This was exactly the reason there was a curfew.

"Oi, Orochi!" Another voice. A rich, orotund voice. And he was still alive. Slowly opening his dark eyes, Jun saw the crimson beast sat before him resembling a large dog and glowering at him. There was a peal of melodious laughter, and then silence again. Eventually it was broken by the crunch of the leaf litter, and Jun's sharp intake of breath.

To his left side, a slender young male walked past. His frame seemed somewhat taller than Jun's own, his limbs being slighter and longer. From the back, it was clear his hair was long, chestnut brown and paler at the top, giving it an odd two-tone appearance. The male turned, resting a hand on the dragon. The great beast lowered its mighty head and nuzzled softly at the his shoulder, as he studied Jun with rich, amber flecked brown eyes. "You don't see many humans around here at this time of day." Flicking his long and angular ears back, he gave a grin. As if the ears were not odd enough, small red what seemed like scales crowned his cheekbones. Which were rather high, giving him an impish look.

"W-what are you?" Jun stared at him through the gloom, the only light source around them being the flames of the dragons maw.  
>"It's been so long now... I hardly remember myself." There was another impish grin, and slender fingers toyed with a braid in his hair. There was a feather fastened to it.<br>'That doesn't really answer my question.' Jun furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. If he didn't feel brave, he could at least look it. He didn't say anything else, still in awe of the dragon.

"Orochi here is a 'Greater Red Sky Dragon'. And I'm Errarian. Ya know, where that portal led to." The boy nodded his head, "They called me Judai back home."  
>"Judai..." Jun muttered his name, letting it hang in the air. "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you worried I'll turn you in? To the Elite 7?" Jun narrowed his dark eyes at the boy, almost defensively now.<br>"I don't know much, but I know that you're not allowed out this late." Judai gave another impish grin. "I don't think you'd want to explain how you found me." Jun sniffed a little, the cold air stinging his cheeks. This elf boy was exactly right. Normally Jun wouldn't care for others. But he wouldn't turn in this weird little man.  
>"Just you and your lizard around here?" Crossing his arms a little tighter, Jun studied him.<p>

At the name 'Lizard', Orochi growled. "_**I **__am no lizard!" _Her lip drew back into a snarl, crimson scales glittering. It suddenly dawned on Jun. "T-The portal?!" He looked astounded, "You came through that?!" His normally withdrawn, narrow eyes widened and he stared at Judai. Judai looked mildly disgruntled, "I said that a minute ago. For somebody who looks so enthralled, I'm disappointed with your listening skills." Jun opened his mouth to retort, but there was the sound of a stick snapping. "Get out of here. Go!" Judai flapped his hands at Jun, and Orochi took of on silent wings. Jun stood in shock for a moment, but when he heard another stick snap, he too took off into the night.

Judai hid high in the branches of one of the mighty oaks which grew in the rolling forest. The same mighty oak that he'd fallen from not 20 minutes previously. He'd met that boy, so he supposed that made it worth it. Orochi, now cat sized with the help of Judai's Magyk, was poised on the end, watching the armed guard tread quietly beneath her. They surveyed the area, but soon left. Orochi blinked, and turned to look at Judai. "_Do you really trust that boy?"_ It wasn't that Orochi some deep set dislike of this new boy, not at all. In fact, she would be over joyed if Judai made a bond with another, human or not.

But Orochi wasn't as naïve as her partner, who often went by instinct. She was concerned it was just his loneliness talking. Where she'd heard and seen her kind be slaughtered in this harsh and alien world, young Judai had been alone from the get go. All alone bar herself. And since that night, when Judai had only been 2, she'd hushed his cries and cared from him as best she could. She'd protected him with her life, guarding him like her young. It was fate that happened them upon each other, and devotion that kept them together. His pitiful cries had drawn her to him the night the portal opened, thankfully before anything with more sinister intentions got to him. And she'd sworn to the opened moon she'd protect him until he passed.

His quiet voice interupted her musings.

"I do Oro. There's... Just something about him. We're going to be alright."

**Authors Note: Ah, thank you for the reviews and kind words guys! I'm glad you like this as much as I do writing it. People did request my next chapter to be longer, and I know this isn't quite a thousand words, but I hope this is okay**

**Edit: I'm sorry for what happen the first time with the formatting. Here is the ACTUAL chapter. **


	3. A Touching Reunion

Jun didn't sleep that night. He lay awake staring at the ceiling, and then the sky. Maybe it was concern that kept him awake. Or maybe it was fear. Fear he'd be caught. That was what he told himself, but deep down he knew he was afraid for the wellbeing of the boy from the forest. "Judai..." He let the name hang in the cold air of his room, closing his eyes a moment. "Judai."

He didn't have plans the next day. He never did. Jun kept himself to himself, and that was fine by him. So it astounded him why he was bringing food to the boy from the forest. Had he even been real? That dragon had seemed rather real. He feet followed the same path as the day before, letting himself get lost in the undergrowth. Oddly at peace for once, Jun pulled his coat a little further around him, and shifted the bag on his shoulder. He didn't even know this boy. Yet he was bringing him soup, bread and a blanket.

It wasn't long before he reached the clearing. Orochi spotted him first, giving Judai a bird call she'd learned to mimic, before taking off from the tree. Jun gave a yelped as the little dragon flew over his head and landed in the branches behind him. Judai's rich laughter could be heard as he swung down from the branches, hair flying. He didn't even attempt to flatten it as he landed in front of Jun. "You again?" He gave a happy laugh. "Orochi thought she scared you away!" Jun frowned and pulled on his coat, "S-scared? Nonsense! I'm not afraid of t-that little dragon." He was blushing slightly, but holding his ground nonetheless. _"Little Dragon? Please, mortal, you could not fathom my full size." _It was a little difficult to take such a little creature so seriously, but the hidden growl in her voice was enough to set Jun slightly on edge, cautious if nothing more.

"What's in the bag? Are you finally gonna tell me your name? Eh?" Judai started towards Jun, getting a little closer than he was comfortable with. He put his hands up in defence. "E-easy! Hey!" He stepped back a little as Judai reached towards the bag. Blinking at him, Judai looked confused. "Huh? You got something to hide? Can I see?" Jun sighed, and shrugged off the bag, holding it out to him by the top, "I-It's for you." Judai looked at him in confusion for moment, and staring at it. He turned it over a few times, much to Jun's distress, and prodded the zip. "For me?" He narrowed his eyes at it. "What does it do?" It had never occurred to Jun that he wouldn't understand how it worked. He was stumped for a moment. "W-well.. You put stuff in it. Like…" He reached slowly and unzipped the bag. Thankfully nothing had leaked during Judai's somewhat thorough examination. Judai, however, looked like the universe had been explained to him. "W-whoa! That's so cool!" He flopped onto the leaf litter, going through the bag, taking things out, "Can I keep it?"

Jun had never expected a bag and some soup could bring somebody so much happiness. But here it was. Judai looked over the moon. Orochi had come down from her branches, and moseyed over into Judai's lap. He scratched her with one hand and examined things with the other. Once he'd looked it over, he'd show Orochi, then set it aside. He lifted the soup flask out the bag, just as Jun sat down beside him, muttering about how the ground was 'dirty'. Orochi stretched her neck and sniffed the flask. "_This smells good." _She extended a black tongue and licked the seal between the flask and the cup itself. Jun winced a little. He'd have to disinfect that. If he ever got it back, that was. Judai sniffed it as well, ears flicking back and forth. He hugged it to his chest. "It's warm…" Jun took a moment to finally register what the boy was wearing. Aside from being generally rather grubby, the boy was lithe. His was covered by an animal hide on his torso, and a ragged pair of linen trousers covered to just below his knees. God knows where he got them, and Jun mused that he probably stole them. '_It's warm…' _His words rang in Jun's mind. It wasn't that cold, was it? It dawned on him that he was fully clothed himself, his favourite purple-black turtleneck being rather warm. Thinking for only a moment; in an act more selfless than anything before, he shrugged off his coat and placed it around Judai's shoulders.

"That should keep you warm. And it's got food in there." He reached and took the flask from him, grimacing a little at the dragon drool. Judai blinked in surprise, then snuggled into the jacket. It was well worn, and it smelt of Jun. Orochi sniffed it at, and growled a little, lashing her tail. It also smelt of cat.

Steam swirled from the now open thermos, and the smell of chicken filled the air. Orochi lashed her tail harder and sniffed, pointing her nose up towards the flask. "Here." Jun carefully poured the hot soup into the little cup, and handed it to Judai. He sniffed at it, Orochi craning her neck to sniff and look into the soup cup. Judai lowered the cup, and she sniffed at it, before starting to drink it. She used her little black tongue rather like a dog or cat, lapping it up. Jun looked on in disapproval. It was bad enough when people let their pets share their food. Orochi didn't really count for a pet, he mused. He had to look away when Judai swallowed what was left of the cups contents. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and grinned. "That was really good!" Orochi chirped happily, curling up in his lap as Judai laughed happily. "H-huh?" Jun looked up from his daze, and smiled a little. "I'm glad you like it. It's my mothers recipe." He let his eyes close as he smiled, thinking fondly of his mothers memory.

"Hey! You never did tell me your name." Judai helped himself to more soup, as Orochi raised her head to look at Jun too. "_I too, Mortal, would like to know how you are called."_ Jun watched them a moment, blinking slowly. "Jun. Jun Manjoume."

**A/N: Agh I know I missed a week, but I hope this suffices. I really appreciate the reviews guys, it means a lot!**


	4. Forever Burning

The heavily armoured men worked back and forth around the captains sharp eye, dousing the surrounding trees in gasoline. They knew they boy was in there, they'd known for a while. But now they had proof that he wasn't human, and that finally gave them the go ahead to eradicate him.

As leader of the Elite 7's Tokyo Devision, Shima Katsuragi had the steely edge of a double sided blade. She never stopped, and neither did her team of the military's finest, sworn to wipe out any trace of creature that came through that damned portal. The radiation that thing had released had taken down planes world wide, including the jet her father had been aboard. "Douse it all. We'll show that rat." With that, she stamped her cigarette butt into the ground, and set off back to her van.

It was getting late when Jun got to his feet, Judai watching him with widening eyes. Orochi stirred from her slumber, raising her snout and sniffing the air, eyes still closed. "I guess I'll see you-" Jun stopped, sniffing the air himself. Judai looked even more confused. The air snaked into Jun's mouth, acrid and harsh. He coughed his throat to clear it, and realised what it was. _Smoke. _He coughed again, as it surged through the trees. Somebody had set the forest ablaze.

Judai watched, somewhat afraid, as Jun hurriedly threw the bag over his shoulder. A hand was thrust into his face, and he flinched. "Come on, Judai, we've got to go." Go? Go where? This woods was his home. It had been since he was a baby. He'd grown up here with Oro, and he wasn't going anywhere. "No." There was silence a moment, Judai's defiance hanging in the air. "This is my home." Jun pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing and adjusting the bag on his shoulder. Judai studied his face, sensing his annoyance. "How about... How about you come to my home?" He softened his tone, "Judai, it's not safe. You'll die... A-and I don't want that." He had to look away, and it was hard to tell if the blush was from the rising heat, or something entirely different. Judai sighed. The smoke was rising, and he didn't have a choice. He'd have to go, despite his adamance to stay put. "Okay.. Okay. Let me get my things together."

He hopped to his feet, quickly scaling the tree, and grabbing a small linen bag. By this point, Orochi had crawled into the rucksack on Jun's back, and Jun had a sleeve covered hand over his mouth and was coughing. Before Judai had time to react, his hand was grabbed by Jun, who had started to run. Jun's coughing was wet and hoarse as they stumbled after each other through the smoke. It seemed, however, to be getting worse the closer to the exit they got.

After stumbling for what seemed like a lifetime and a second all at the same time, they made it the opening of the woods. Judai heard Jun cry out, but the smoke was getting so thick that it was getting hard to see. Still coughing into his hand, and staggering giddily, dizzy from the smoke and lack of oxygen, Judai felt a hand on his chest push him back, Jun staggering with it as large branch fell to the floor, breaking into a billion tiny embers. Judai started to panic even more, now anxious sweat beading on his brow. He'd trusted in Jun, but Jun could hardly stand. If he didn't act soon. They'd all perish.

The air back home had always been smoky, Judai remembered. Dragon's burning forests wasn't anything unusual. But as Jun slumped against his body, arms limp on his shoulders, Judai realised this fire was much, much worse. And he needed to get Jun out of there. "Jun…" Judai wiped the other males brow gently, but there was no reply. He knew he'd have to use his Magyk, but he'd never done it on anybody who wasn't conscious. Or on any human. He thought back to the books he'd found. They weren't on his Magyk, but they'd have to do. He needed a strong bond. And he needed it now.

Jun's vision was fading between orange and black, and his lungs ached. His mouth was dry, and his tongue burned. He could barely make out the mass before him, what he was slumped upon. He knew that it was Judai. He knew they were Judai's arms tight around him. In the back of his consciousness, he could hear Orochi chirping frantically. Just as his legs were about to give out, Jun felt hands on his sweat and charcoal smeared cheeks. He was almost too far gone, but he could make out the silhouette of Judai stood over him. There was a small pause, and Jun gasped a little. Judai lowered his head and pressed his lips on Jun's drawing him into a soft kiss as they disappeared in a bright flash.

And darkness engulfed Jun in it's arms.

**Authors Note: On time, for once. Hurry, you go Kaworu. Speaking of Kaworu, gold star to anybody who gets my Evangelion reference. I appreciate this chapter is shorter than before, but I'm happy with this, and I didn't want to waffle on. It will be longer next week. She says. Don't quote me on that.**


End file.
